Ragged Edges
by Hanibi
Summary: After Katara and Aang's argument on the balcony, and the play's depiction of his impending failure against the Firelord, her fears and confusion draw them to the mysterious beach of Ember Island.  Kataang


A/N: This is something I've been wanting to do and have struggled with ever since the finale first aired.

Everyone knows how the lack of explanation of Katara's confusion at the end of EIP was a bit jarring. Even though we Kataangers don't really complain about her getting over it so suddenly, everyone has their own speculation as to how and when. And I know others have done a great job of writing fics to this effect.

I know it's a bit late, but I wanted a chance to put out my own ideas on it too. I really think there was a missed opportunity at the end of Ember Island Players, since The Beach episode had set the island up as a place where people can work through their difficulties. And we already know there was an "unseen conversation" about the Gaang waiting until after the comet to fight Ozai.

So this takes place right after EIP, some time before The Phoenix King. I'm also hoping a "missing scene" like this would've made their actions in the finale make more sense and flow a little more smoothly. In the process, I think I've really come to understand what had Katara so confused and so scared. Once you put together everything she's been through, along with the responsibility she places on herself, her hesitation started to make sense to me. So I'm hoping I put this together in a way that conveys that most of all.

I want to give Rhed, on the Kataang Forever forum, some much-needed credit for being an early reviewer and giving me helpful feedback that I very much appreciated! And many of the other members there as well, for liking the results and encouraging me.

* * *

_Katara could see Aang, looking depressed as he slowly plodded alone into the Firelord's dark and extravagantly cavernous throne room. She could hear no sound except for his soft footsteps on the polished marble floor. He carried his staff loosely at his side and his eyes were downcast, until he glanced up at her as he passed her point of view. The hurt and confusion was evident on his face. He looked so betrayed, and she knew why, but she didn't want to think about it. It was too complicated. She reminded herself that there was too much going on. She let him pass her by._

_Suddenly, red fire erupted from behind the throne, revealing the silhouette of an imposing man sitting there. She couldn't see his face, but she knew it was Ozai. The fire spread around into a circle that trapped Aang inside, separating him from Katara. Ozai stood and began toward him with all the confidence in the world._

_Her first impulse was to find some way into the ring and defend Aang, or at least shout a warning to him, but she couldn't move. She wasn't even sure anymore if she was really there at all. She was struck by a sense of irony._

_Aang didn't even try to put up a fight. Katara could tell he didn't feel ready to commit himself to fate. He merely looked around him in hopeless fear for any chance of escape. All sense was thrown out by the idea that there was no way out. He didn't even realize he was backing into the wall of flames._

_Ozai spun his arms up and around in two circles, an eerie crackling energy surrounding them. Everything seemed to slow down as he thrust both arms forward, pointed like a sword at Aang. The bolt shot from them and caught Aang in the back as he was turning to run, the force of the blow throwing him into the fire. The terror and agony as his body convulsed and burned._

_Everything in Katara screamed so loud, reality broke._

She bolted awake, breathing raggedly. Her body was tensed up completely, and her mind was in such a panic that she had no idea where she was for a moment. When she found the ability to move, she cautiously sat up in the bed and regained her bearings, realizing it was the guest bedroom she had taken in the royal summer home on Ember Island.

While literally holding herself together to keep herself from crying at the images still fresh in her mind, she tried to find her sense of logic. Telling herself that the comet hadn't arrived yet, so Aang should be sleeping in the room across from hers, alive and safe and perfectly fine. But her heart wouldn't stop pounding, and what-if scenarios kept pushing their way into her head. What if he had taken a walk and gotten captured? What if Fire Nation soldiers raided the house in the night while she slept? What if some assassin had crept in?

She didn't want to risk disturbing Aang. His day had been hard enough as it was, after sitting through a humiliating and depressing play earlier that evening, not to mention their talk on the balcony had been difficult for the both of them. But she had to see for herself that he was okay.

Only wearing the white underclothes she often used for swimming, she stood up on bare feet with her legs still a little shaky from her jumpy nerves. She opened her door and lightly walked across the hall to his room. Once there, she bit her lip anxiously and tried to crack open his door as quietly as possible, just enough to see inside.

With her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out his figure. He was lying on the bed facing away from her, wearing only the pants of his Fire Nation disguise. She could also clearly make out the young monk's blue tattoo that curved from his head down his back, past the lightning scar.

She was a little overcome with relief, softly releasing a breath she had been holding and then sniffling back tears. But there was also that same mixture of feelings whenever she looked at him. She could easily identify the comfort of friendship, and the ease and closeness of family.

But she had known for quite some time that there was something more intense there as well. A need to be much closer to him. As close as his own heartbeat. As well as the memory of the warm, soft tingle of his lips touching hers, as much as she begrudged him for it just a few hours ago. It was a desire that she couldn't bring herself to accept yet, but intuitively knew would grow dangerously stronger the longer this war dragged on.

She softly closed the door and slumped miserably against the wall. While the dream and the terror was fading now, the message her subconscious was trying to tell her remained loud and clear. But she had no idea what she should do about it, and that uncertainty tormented her.

This beautiful cottage normally seemed comfortable enough to her. But being vividly reminded of who it was intended for, the man who wanted to kill Aang, it was starting to feel a little creepy in the dark, as though he were watching them from the shadows. She needed a place to think, someplace more natural. Immediately, the thought of the beach entered her mind, where she was certain the shore under the moonlight would feel more inspiring and welcoming to her.

Down the staircase and through the path, her bare feet met the sand. She savored the feel of the chilly night breeze on her exposed skin, but she didn't like what it meant. The summer was coming to an end, which would signal the arrival of the comet. Once that happened, there would be no time for doubts and second-guessing herself. Ignoring the issue wasn't helping. She needed answers now or never.

She looked up at the just-past-full moon's ancient beauty and felt its power, and she wondered if the Moon Spirit would have any advice for her. But she didn't think it would be kind to ask Yue questions about love. The princess hadn't been so lucky in that department either.

The ocean waves shushed repeatedly as they drifted in and out against the sand in a constant endless cycle, just like her thoughts. Though she could control it, there wasn't much point because she didn't know where to take it. Unable to find solace even here among the symbols of her element only made her feel more frustrated, lost, and alone.

"Katara?" A timid, familiar voice from some distance behind interrupted her thoughts from running yet another circle.

She looked back to find Aang approaching from the path, looking uncertain about whether or not he should be there. She tried to ignore those deeper feelings of endearment again. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked, looking down at the sand.

He took her cue and avoided his eyes from her as well. "I wasn't sleeping." Katara felt she should've suspected that, knowing that he often suffered insomnia when he was troubled. He then looked back up at her with clear concern. "But you seemed upset about something."

"I'm okay." She held herself again and looked away. It figured he had to be so sweet, caring about her feelings even after she had disregarded his earlier that night, perhaps a little too harshly in retrospect. It only made her feel guilty. She shrugged. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

He half-smirked ruefully. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that stupid play, would it?"

She harrumphed in distain. She wouldn't call it a play, more like an elaborate bad joke. "Something like that," she muttered.

They were both silent for a tense moment. She closed her eyes and waited for Aang to ask what her dream was about. In her mind, she was preparing some dismissal of the details, as it would only upset him.

But it seemed he already had some idea. His voice was soft and despondent when he said "You're afraid I'm going to fail again, aren't you."

She was struck at the suggestion enough to focus on him again. Accusing her of doubting him felt almost like an insult after supporting him all this time. "No, Aang." she reminded him firmly. But then, the true uncertainty she felt crept into her voice. "I'm afraid I'm going to fail you."

He cocked his head to one side along with his eyebrows, looking confused. "Fail me? How?"

Katara sighed, not knowing if admitting her doubts right now was a good idea. But, unlike her emotional side's conflicts with her feelings, her rational side knew this was important to their mission. He had a right to know how much he could depend on her. "You need me to be strong and keep a level head. Now more than ever, with the battles coming up," she explained in a quiet voice, hindered by the shame she felt at her weakness. "But, more and more,.. I feel like I'm about to fall apart."

He looked down at her feet. "It's because of me, isn't it," he concluded.

That was the direction she wanted to avoid. "It's not your fault," she admitted.

"Yes it is," he insisted, with some frustration at himself beginning to show, which made him start pacing in a circle as he ranted. "I'm the one who's been acting like a colossal idiot! Kissing you at the invasion? What was I thinking? It was so obvious to everyone else that I just wasn't that special to you, but I was only seeing what I wanted to see!" Having finally put to words the fear he had been denying for such a long time, his anger dissipated and he stopped pacing. Instead, his shoulders slumped, overcome with hopelessness as his own words sunk in. "I can't believe it was just an illusion."

"…Aang, of course you're special to me." She didn't know why she couldn't make it sound sincere, or why she couldn't look at him as she said it. Maybe it's because she was trying her best to avoid thinking about just how true it was.

"I know, being the Avatar and all." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and smiled bitterly with embarrassment. "But it must have been pretty weird having your little brother kiss you like that." He gave a pathetic little chuckle as he added with as much self-depreciating humor as he could muster, "Or maybe I'm more like your sister!" Aang never considered himself the type to obsess about such things as masculinity. But if being represented by a feminine figure was really how the world saw him, then it only made him feel even more ridiculous for ever thinking a beautiful girl like Katara would ever be attracted to him that way.

She cringed. It killed her to hear him put himself down like that. She knew he doubted himself. If he was going to win this war, what he needed more than ever right now was for someone like her, someone he loved and could rely on, to build him up again. She wanted so much to tell him how wrong he was, but fear was holding her back. She felt paralyzed, just like in her dream.

Having said what he wanted to say, Aang waited for some kind of response from her, either confirming or denying his assessment of himself. When nothing came, he looked to her for some kind of sign. But when he saw pain in her expression, pain that he could only assume his pursuit of the subject was causing, his heart went out to her instead. After weighing her feelings against his own, it only took him a moment to come to a decision. "I'm sorry, Katara, about earlier and about everything. I was only thinking of what I wanted, and I shouldn't have pushed you like that." He battled within himself one more time before accepting defeat by saying it out loud. "I guess it would be best if I just let you go, huh?"

With only those last few words, Katara was jolted out of her uncertainty by the sudden sensation of her heart shuddering to a halt. "Wait, what? What do you mean_ 'let me go?'_" she asked with growing urgency. He couldn't possibly mean he's … giving up on her?

Aang wasn't expecting this. The whole reason he'd kept his struggle with his attachment a secret from her was because he didn't want to burden her with guilt. He could only imagine what would go through her mind if she knew his feelings for her were the reason why he failed to gain control of the Avatar State, which led to the loss of the Earth Kingdom and possibly the war.

Only now to realize it seemed his attachment _itself_ had become the burden to her. In the face of that, not for any other sake but for hers, it was far easier for him to accept what he thought he needed to do.

But he couldn't let her know how much it would kill him inside. He took a deep breath, smiled sadly, and spoke gently. "You once said that you and Sokka were my family. If that's really what you want, then I'll be okay with that. I just don't want anything to ruin our friendship."

She couldn't believe he was talking like this, wondering if he could really give her up that easily. She started to fear that perhaps she'd been taking his love for granted, believing he would wait for her to figure things out. She never thought to consider what it would do to her heart if he didn't. Almost in a panic, she went to him, taking his shoulders in her hands, desperately imploring him to listen to her. "No! Aang, that's not what I want!"

He blinked, surprised and bewildered at her contradictions. "Then what _do_ you want?"

It was the simple question she hadn't bothered to ask herself. She didn't think it was important what she _wanted_, only what she _had to do_. She knew that was the reason she had been avoiding it. But now, caught unprepared while looking straight into the beautiful eyes and face of the answer, the most precious thing in the world to her, denial didn't have time to take hold this time.

The frustration with herself combined with the thought of losing his love brought tears to her eyes. She pulled him into a tight embrace and murmured to him, her voice reduced to little more than a whisper. "I just want to be with you. Oh, Aang, I want that more than anything!"

Aang felt like he should hold her, but for a long moment he was too confused to do anything. "Katara, it's okay. I'm here …"

"No!" She pulled away suddenly to almost shout at him, "I don't want just tonight or tomorrow! I want forever!"

It knocked him breathless, not knowing what to think or say at all to that. Hoping, but not quite trusting himself to comprehend what he was hearing.

Katara regretted blurting that out. There was essentially no turning back now, though she hoped he could see things from her point of view. She glared in all seriousness into his questioning gaze. "But what I _need_ is for you to come out of this alive. I can't take losing you again." She clenched her eyes shut, struggled to avoid remembering that moment at Ba Sing Se, but the pain worked its way through, and it was more than she could hold back. She couldn't keep the tears from falling. "You don't know what that did to me. … It was worse than when mom died."

That surprised him even more. Aang never thought anything could match that trauma in her life, and he certainly never dared to hope he might mean _that_ much to her. But, with how much misery it had caused her, he couldn't imagine being happy about it.

"I'm so sorry," he told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I never wanted you to be hurt like that." He realized that was another reason why it was selfish of him to want her to love him. If he wasn't such a screw-up, maybe things would be different. But with his track record when it came to big battles lately, it was only setting her up for heartbreak.

Still with tears on her face, Katara gaped at Aang incredulously. "_You're_ sorry that _I_ got hurt? Aang, _you're_ the one who _died! _How can I ever forgive myself for letting that happen?"

"That's ridiculous. Of course you didn't _let_ it happen." Aang tried to console her, while being shocked and amazed she would even think that way. "It wasn't your fault that I…"

"I should've been watching your back!" she exploded. "I should've seen Azula! But I didn't! I was too busy. I was too focused on you. … I … I was falling in love with you! Don't you get it?" The recollection fought its way into her mind. Reliving the horrible moment she had truly realized her feelings for him.

Just when their situation in the catacombs seemed most hopeless, a burst of light filled the cavern and stopped everyone in their tracks out of sheer awe. It was him, the hope of the world, commanding the Avatar State with the brave and gentle heart that she trusted. In her mind, he was unstoppable, and had already defeated their enemies, just as he did in the North Pole. Soon, she would be running to him, with her arms open wide to embrace him and tell him how amazing he was.

He was completely overwhelmed by her admission. "Katara…"

"And in the next second, you were gone!" She collapsed to her knees in the sand and dissolved into sobs as her memories took her back to a moment she couldn't withstand, holding him lifeless in her arms, and her own soul ripped out of her.

He was mortified. He had no idea she had been carrying this guilt inside her all this time. She blamed herself, and her love for him, for his death at Ba Sing Se. He lowered himself onto the sand as well and gathered her into his arms as securely as he could while she shook.

"Katara," Aang began softly, "That didn't happen because you loved me. Your love _saved _me. It's saved me so many times, ever since you freed me from the iceberg. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here and I never could've gotten this far."

Her crying became less hysterical as it dawned on her that he wasn't ashamed of or angry at her. He wasn't hurt and disappointed at the lapse in her judgment. Could he really forgive the part of her that betrayed him and cost him his life?

"I didn't even know what it meant to _be_ the Avatar until I met you. I just kept running away because I didn't know what I was fighting for. But now I do. You mean the world to me, Katara, and _that's_ the world I've been fighting to save."

The blatant love in his words reached through her fears and struck her heart. Suddenly, she didn't want to hide anything from him anymore. She had to look him in the eyes and tell the truth, because his open heart deserved it. The moment their eyes met, she could feel that need to be closer to him stronger than ever. For once, she didn't question it. She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

His back and shoulders stiffened with surprise, but it didn't take long for his aching heart to take over. He took her by the waist and pulled her tight against his body, to the point of leaning her backwards, kissing her with the force of all the dreams he'd been holding back for so long. It bombarded her with a rush of exhilaration, then a new thrill rampaged through her when the tip of his tongue glided delicately across the sensitive skin of her lips. He couldn't resist the chance to taste her, but it only made him want more.

But he didn't expect it to have the same effect on her. Already leaning forward, he couldn't stop the forward momentum when her grip on him pulled him closer. His eyes went wide with alarm a split second before the thump of both bodies hitting the sand knocked them both out of their shared trance.

Aang propped himself up on his arms, shook his head, and then looked at his partner. Looked _down_ at his partner. He was stunned at the rather compromising position the all-too-young (and barely clothed) lovers had gotten themselves into.

Katara had been so lost in the moment, she barely felt the impact of him crashing on top of her. Panting for breath, and her head spinning wildly, her eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

Before she could say or do anything, Aang let out a little yelp and practically scrambled to remove himself from on top of her and put a bit more respectable distance between them.

With that sudden motion, Katara's head began to clear enough to understand how inappropriate that must have seemed. Yet inside, she felt too elated to be all that worried about it. In fact, it seemed a little _too_ right. A little too wonderful. Part of her couldn't help but feel like it had been as free and guiltless as penguin-sledding. But the other part of her still felt a bit shy and self-conscious as she sat up.

Once their hearts stopped racing, she dared to glance over at him, and she caught his eyes doing the same toward her. He looked a little scared, like he thought she might get upset at his forwardness again. She knew that was her fault, and all she wanted now was to make things right, so she smiled at him through the warm blush on her cheeks. It seemed to encourage him as he slowly relaxed and smiled back, even so far as to reach out and cover her hand on the beach with his.

Now that she wasn't keeping her heart so guarded, and it was still overflowing from that kiss, the simple touch seemed so amazing to her. She was so happy at that moment that she couldn't help practically throwing herself at him with a hug.

"Oh, Aang, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was just scared."

"It's okay. I was scared too." He held her tightly, partly to comfort her, but also himself. Trying to let the fact sink in that she really did love him and wanted to be with him. He took a deep cleansing breath, and could feel the insecurity of losing her, the desperate need to cling to her, begin to ease. To his surprise, underneath all of that emotional clutter, he could finally see that their connection ran much deeper. It was on a spiritual level that was unbreakable. It always was, and always would be. Their love was real.

Holding her a bit longer, he finally pulled back, placing a tender hand on her cheek and gently wiping a tear with his thumb. She loved the way that felt too, so she took the hand in hers and leaned into it. When she looked up and their eyes met, they could feel themselves drawn to each other all over again. More tenderly this time. His eyes began to drift close as he leaned forward, slowly pulling her face toward him…

As natural as it felt, and as much as she wanted to comply, her rational side nagged at the back of her mind. It forced her to lean away and place a finger to his slightly parted lips, stopping him. His eyes blinked open and gave her a questioning look.

She smiled apologetically. "But I do think it's best if we wait."

She couldn't help but think his confusion and disappointed look was so cute as she removed the finger. "But why?" he asked.

"There's just too much pressure on us. Sokka and Suki might think now's a _great_ time to cuddle," she rolled her eyes at her brother's antics, "but she's not thinking about the world being on his shoulders. I'm worried about you. But I know you can do this if you can just concentrate on your training instead of on me."

Rather than be reassured, he sat back on the sand, looking more frustrated and even a little angry, though it clearly wasn't directed at her. "I don't think it's going to make much difference at this point." he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Zuko's doing the best he can, but my firebending can't even match his, let alone Ozai, and the comet is only a week away!" He might not have even realized it, but his hand found hers again on the sand and held it tight as his composure crumpled into defeat. "It's not going to be enough time." Katara could see in his expression that he was replaying the end of that stage performance in his head.

She couldn't accept that. She refused to believe things were that hopeless. And yet she had seen Aang's progress, and knew what he was saying was true. But she wasn't going to let him give up. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from supporting him now. With her new determination, she grabbed his hand, stood up, and dragged him off the beach toward the house.

"Hey! Katara, where are we going?" Aang asked, trying to keep up with her.

"What we need is a plan!"

Katara stormed inside the house and took Aang directly to Sokka's room. She briskly knocked on the door, not caring who else she woke in the process. Expecting her brother to be dead asleep, she was surprised when the door actually opened to candlelight inside, though just wide enough to show his annoyed expression.

"This better be good." His voice made it even more clear that he wasn't happy.

Katara ignored his inconvenience and barged her way inside, with Aang in tow. "We need to talk…" she began, before cutting herself off when something she wasn't expecting caught her eye.

A blushing Suki was lounging in his bed. She cringed at having been caught and gave a cheesy smile in embarrassment.

Aang sighed, wishing his current situation could be as unrestrained as theirs. Meanwhile, Katara's eyebrow twitched. "Can you two _possibly _keep your hands off each other long enough to discuss how we're going to get through this war alive?"

Sokka looked at them skeptically. "Oh, like _you two _weren't just making out on the beach?"

The younger couple were both caught off-guard, almost jumping out of their skins. But Aang was the one who panicked first. "Wha- what makes you say that?" he stammered a little too quickly, with a similar cheesy smile that was intended to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"How else did she get _sand in her hair?_" Sokka was reveling in a little amusement as he pointedly asked the very nervous airbender.

"And on your pants?" Suki giggled. "_Really_, Aang!"

"Nothing happened." Katara tried to flatly lie to them. Not just because it was looking like Aang was about to pass out from embarrassment at all the teasing, but because they really needed to get off the subject altogether. "Besides, that's not the point here…"

"The point is that you're lying." Toph wasted no time joining in the fun at Aang and Katara's expense as she entered the room.

"What are you doing up? It's not like _you_ have a boyfriend." Katara couldn't help but dig in response, even if it was rather cold. "And we all know you can't see through a wooden floor."

Toph casually leaned against the door frame and started cleaning her ear with her finger. "I've been picking up things… All this lovey-dovey action going on all over the place is sending out _lots_ of vibrations."

Again, Suki cowered from the awkwardness as she remembered the younger girl's crush.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. Can we _please_ give the relationship business a rest for a moment?" Katara's frustration got everyone's attention, as only the maternal force behind the team could. Meaning they didn't have much choice. "Aang's firebending training isn't going nearly fast enough. We need a backup plan so that what happened in that play doesn't happen in reality."

Toph offered the obvious. "Why don't we just have Zuko speed up your training?"

"I'm already going as fast as I can. Zuko's almost as harsh a trainer as you are!" Aang protested.

After a moment's thought, Suki offered a point. "In the play, you faced the Firelord alone. If we all ganged up on him at once from different angles, we might overwhelm him."

Katara brightened at the suggestion. "Attack as a team!"

"Suki, you're a genius!" Sokka took her by the shoulders and excitedly proclaimed.

Suki looked to everyone. "So the plan is settled?"

"Well, the plan is good too." Sokka unexpectedly specified. "But what's even better, is that the play gave us the perfect glimpse of what the Fire Nation _thinks_ we're going to do. They know Aang intends to face the Firelord on the day of the comet. They'll be ready for him with everything planned out, just like during the eclipse.

"But this time, we _know_ that they know! So if we do exactly what they're _not_ expecting, we can take the upper hand!"

"You mean… like… 'attacking as a team?'" Toph reminded him.

"_Even better!_" Sokka loved getting to the best part. "_We_ can do to _them_ what _they_ did to _us! _All Aang has to do… is _hide!_"

He was met with complete silence and wild stares.

"Are you insane?" Katara sincerely asked.

"Sokka, I'm not going to run and hide while the Firelord burns down the whole world!" Aang stated fiercely.

"Why would he do that?" Sokka asked. "Whether we like it or not, he's already conquered it. Why would he go around destroying what he sees as his own property? Seriously, what's he going to do with the comet's power now? Throw a festival, maybe?"

Aang had to turn away bitterly. "So, what, just admit that I failed and let him celebrate?"

"Aang, look," Sokka approached him with a bit more understanding of why he'd be upset at that prospect, "you're not giving up. You're still going to learn firebending. But this way, you'll have the time to learn properly and get really good at it. Then you can put all four of your elements against a normal Firelord when you're ready at some random date and take him by surprise! It's your best chance to free the world from his reign."

Toph was genuinely impressed, which was rare for her. "That's not a bad plan."

Suki stared at Sokka in amazement. "You got _all that _from my idea?"

"Couldn't have done it without 'ya, Babe!" he grinned at her.

For Katara, all that mattered was one person's thoughts on the matter, since it was his duty, and his life on the line. "What do you think, Aang?"

He took some time considering it, though he looked troubled. "Something about it _feels_ wrong… but it does make sense." he finally conceded.

"Then it's pretty much agreed, then." Katara stated. "I guess we'll tell Zuko in the morning."

"I say we keep him in the dark a little longer." Sokka suggested. "Let him think we're still on a deadline so he'll keep up the pace of Aang's training."

Toph pushed herself from the door frame with a stretch. "Speaking of Zuko, I think he has the right idea. Can we _all_ get some sleep now? _For real _this time?"

Everyone else was still too uncomfortable to object, so the meeting came to a close when everyone - except Sokka, and noticeably Suki - left the room for their own beds.

Walking through the hall, Katara was suddenly feeling particularly worn out. She knew it was likely due to the intense emotional ordeal she'd gone through on the beach. But it had led to a breakthrough between her and Aang. It seemed so strange how thoroughly the tension between them had been smoothed out. In such a short time, she went from absolute stress, to feeling free and hopeful again. Not having to worry so much about the impending comet certainly helped.

Toph had reached her room and shut the door behind her without much courtesy. But Aang took it upon himself to walk Katara to her room before saying goodnight. There was a disappointment in his casual smile. "So I guess you still want to wait, huh?"

"It won't be forever. I promise." she reassured him. Then, she couldn't resist leaning forward to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek, with her hands on his shoulders. His own hands found their way to her waist, and with their faces remaining close together, he smiled along with her and tenderly touched his forehead to hers. They both felt their connection was stronger than ever.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Toph's perfectly timed shout startled them both.

Embarrassed, they reluctantly pulled away, but neither of them could wipe the smiles off their faces as he made his way back to his room.

"Goodnight." she called to him while ducking behind her door, admiring him as he walked away.

"Sleep tight." he responded as he closed his door slowly, stealing as long a glance at her as he could before it shut completely.

Katara couldn't help but do the same. That certain twinkle in his eye was too good to pass up. When it had finally disappeared, she sighed in delight, leaned her back against the door and savored that moment of shameless flirting. They might not get another chance for some time. In the morning, they would try to keep things business as usual between them. She knew resisting distraction wasn't exactly going to be easy for either of them. But instead of being frightened of it, she felt she had finally accepted it as the way things should be. It was much less stressful, and easier to enjoy the butterflies going crazy in her stomach that way.


End file.
